


【all李东海】并蒂

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 双性梗，all海，不喜勿入！





	【all李东海】并蒂

李东海最近有些不适，可能是换季让他脆弱的免疫力受到了冲击，咳嗽感冒发烧接踵而至，每天都耷拉着眼睛缩在家里懒得动弹，可让一群男人着急坏了。

崔始源带着他去看了韩医，老爷子嘱咐他慢慢调养，多多锻炼，勿要纵欲，然后配了药，熬成浓稠的药浆再每天三次冲水服用。

虽然加了蜂蜜，还是苦到舌根，带着种奇异的药材腥味，刚开始喝不习惯的时候甚至让李东海有些反胃。朴正洙看他喝完药难受的模样，也顾不上传染，捧着消瘦的小脸细细地吻他，吸吮他口中残留的苦味，安抚地划过敏感的上颚和齿根。

这一病，没有人再不分时候的索求李东海了，恨不得替他生病才好，都事无巨细的照顾着可怜的小病猫。本来李东海一个人对于几个精力旺盛的男人有些承受不住，尽管他们这些年来越来越体贴细致，不再像年轻时的毛头小子使劲折腾他，他还是觉得有点吃力。

不过看着几个大男人有时忍得辛苦，还要和其他人明里暗里争宠，李东海也就心软下来，随他们吧，只要不太过火就好，而且，他也不是没有享受到。

将近半个月的时间，李东海都在慢慢养病，与性生活基本绝缘，对于金希澈申东熙而言，他们却是快一个月没有碰过李东海了，也只能暗自忍着，春梦倒是做了好几个。

半夜的时候，李东海接到了金希澈的电话，他还躺在李赫宰的怀里，怕吵醒李赫宰，起身到客厅接电话。

“东海……”金希澈的声音压的很低，带着明显的粗重的喘息。

“哥，我在，怎么了？”

“没事，哥……在想你。东海你多说话，哥想听你的声音……”

“哥想听我说什么？”

“东海，嗯……你和哥做的时候，舒服吗？”

这下李东海可算反应过来金希澈在干什么就，他耳朵有些发热，泛红的脸颊和脖颈隐藏在客厅的黑暗里。

“舒服。”李东海舔了下嘴唇，“哥你总能……顶到那里，我很舒服。”

金希澈的喘息声更加明显，“继续说，东海乖……”

“每次坐在上面的时候，哥你都会进的特别深……”李东海的声音慢慢变小，他极羞耻，又因为电话里情欲满含的声音而全身发热，“我会感觉很涨，但是很舒服，很满足。”

“嗯……东海，东海喜欢这样吗？那哥哥下次就这么操你，喜欢吗……”

“喜欢，哥怎么样我都喜欢……”

“下次，哥会把你舔的湿透，然后狠狠地插进去，东海……你不知道你那里有多紧，里面又软乎乎热乎乎的，一咬你的乳头，你就会夹得更紧……”金希澈的声音渐渐低哑如饥渴的野兽，“我会把你射的满满的，然后待在里面堵住精液不让你排出来……我们东海……给哥哥生宝宝吧，生个小东海，小希澈，孩子在旁边睡觉，我就捂着你的嘴从侧面插进去，好不好？”

李东海的下身已经半硬，他不自觉的在脑海里想象金希澈描述的场景，后穴空虚的收缩，“嗯，哥哥都射给我吧，我给哥哥生孩子……”

金希澈低吼的声音夹杂着电流声传来，随后是舒爽的喘息，两个人一时静默下来，待金希澈从贤者时间缓过来，才想起来自己刚才一时精虫上脑的胡话，“东海，哥想你了。所以好好养身体，哥等着……等着我们东海给我生孩子。”

“哥……别胡说了，舒服了就快睡觉吧，等你这两天录完节目，我去找你。”李东海咬着下唇，鼻息火热，“我也，想哥了，想要哥……好了哥我挂电话了，再见……”

未等金希澈回应，李东海匆忙挂了电话，手情不自禁地覆上自己发硬的阴茎，草草撸动几下，却还是感觉不够，欲望烧的他心痒难耐，只能试探着往紧闭的穴口揉弄了几下，快感从尾椎蔓延，他不敢发出呻吟，咬紧了下唇，控制不住地轻哼，最后回想着金希澈和崔始源一同进入他的那次疯狂的性爱，才终于发泄了出来。

放松下来的神经让李东海有些疲倦，他平复了一会呼吸，起身重新冲了个澡，然后轻手轻脚钻进被窝，靠在李赫宰胸前，沉沉的睡着。

可能是夜里久违的性快感让李东海睡得格外香甜，一觉醒来已经九点多了，李赫宰半依靠在床头，一只手轻轻的抚摸李东海睡得乱七八糟的头发，另一只手拿着手机不知道在看些什么。

“赫……怎么不叫我。”李东海起身埋在李赫宰的小腹蹭了蹭，刚睡醒的声音黏糊糊奶叽叽的，惹得李赫宰心尖痒痒。

“看你睡得沉，没舍得，还困吗，要不要再睡会儿？”

“不睡了，赫宰亲亲！”

李赫宰看着李东海仰着脸凑上来，闭着眼睛嘟起嘴唇，一时失笑，东海这两年越来越小孩子心性了，比年少无忧无虑时更喜欢撒娇粘人，幸好他在镜头和外人前放不开，不然让老伯们看到了不知道有多少激情当妈的。

“啵！”响亮的亲了一大口换来李东海一个甜蜜又冒着傻气的猫咪笑，李赫宰心情好的不得了，简直干劲十足！“东海，今天感觉怎么样，舒服点了吗？”

李赫宰这一问，李东海才发觉自己今天浑身轻松了很多，嗓子不疼，鼻子也不堵了，神清目明。

“嗯！今天好了很多，我感觉我可以去踢足球了！”

“傻瓜。”李赫宰低头蹭了蹭李东海小巧的鼻尖，“我们可有比踢足球更快乐的事好久没做呢……”

李东海的脸蛋脖子噌的一下红了个彻底，伸手再李赫宰的颈侧啪的打了清脆响亮的一巴掌，又想起来昨晚金希澈的电话，羞得手忙脚乱地从李赫宰怀里爬出来，钻进浴室洗漱。

李赫宰砸吧了下嘴，还是没忍住笑出了粉花花的牙龈，乐颠颠的去给李东海准备早餐。

李东海这边却是怎么也高兴不起来了。他正常的刷牙洗脸冲澡，清理下体的时候突然感觉不对劲。他会阴的地方，长了一条肉缝！

藏在囊袋后面的肉缝十分窄小，没有让他感觉不适，所以李东海醒来到现在才发现身体的变化。他不可置信地拨开肉缝，探入指节，那里温暖湿润，因着触碰敏感地收缩，带给李东海陌生的战栗和快感。

李东海已经是个三十多岁的成年男人，他惊恐的发现，那里分明，分明就是女人才会有的性器官！

喷头洒下的热水蒸腾着热汽，李东海却手脚发凉，心脏仿佛坠落深渊。他不知道为什么一夜过后自己的身体发生了如此奇异的转变，内心巨大的恐慌几乎让他瞬间红了眼睛，来不及裹上浴袍，他赤裸着冲出浴室，一头扎进李赫宰怀里。

李赫宰吓了一大跳，怀里的爱人身上还带着水渍，没穿衣服鞋子，一副天塌下来的恐慌模样，甚至还能感觉到他在微微发抖。李赫宰心里一紧，“东海，怎么了？慢慢跟我说，发生什么了？”

“……赫宰，我，我……”李东海实在不知道怎么告诉李赫宰他多长了个小穴的事情，眼泪顺着苍白的小脸滑落，濡湿了李赫宰丝质的家居服。

李赫宰捧着李东海的脸轻轻摩挲着为他擦去眼泪，眉头紧皱，李东海惊慌哭泣的样子让他心疼不已，下一秒，他的手就被李东海抓住颤抖的往身下送。

“赫……赫宰，我好像不太对劲……”李东海声音里浓浓的哭腔让李赫宰心里发慌，直到指尖碰到一处湿热柔软地方，他的脑子轰的一下彻底丧失冷静。那里，本来应该是敏感细腻的会阴，却多出了一道缝隙，此刻正湿润着他的指尖，带来异样的热度。

东海他，长出了女人的穴！

两个人仿佛沉默的雕像，相拥着立在原地，彼此都不知所措思绪纷杂。

良久，李东海身上的水都已经干了，李赫宰才慢慢找回自己的三魂七魄。

“东，东海……别怕，别慌。”李赫宰无意识的吞咽了下口水，尽管他这时喉咙干涩的冒火。“我们先回房间……好吗？”

李东海不说话，压抑的哽咽声像利刃在戳刺李赫宰的心脏，他顾不上更多，直接从腿弯处托起李东海赤裸的双腿让他趴在自己身上，像抱小孩一样把他抱回到卧室。  
小心翼翼地把还在害怕的李东海安置在床上盖好被子，李赫宰半压上去，用柔软的唇舌安抚李东海几乎要咬出血的下唇。

“没事的，东海……”然后拨开挡在李东海眉眼前的刘海，把嘴唇贴在他的额头上，“别怕，我帮你检查下，好吗？”

李东海微不可察的点点头，僵硬地躺在床上，抓紧了深灰色的床单，任由李赫宰用被子盖好他的上身，然后握住两只脚踝曲折分开他的双腿，把那处展露出来，接着听见李赫宰倒吸了一口凉气。

三十多岁的大男人见所未见闻所未闻世界上竟然有如此匪夷所思的事情，还发生在了李东海身上，仅仅一夜，女人的花穴居然悄无声息的绽放在李东海的囊袋后。也不怪李赫宰吸了一口凉气，李东海多长出来的那个神奇的花穴，细细窄窄，比正常女性的性器官更加娇小，浅粉如最鲜嫩的花瓣，委委屈屈地静静含苞在李东海白嫩的腿间。

李赫宰鬼使神差地伸手抚摸上那道缝隙，只觉得大脑都要沸腾如火山岩浆，“东海……”他的声音更加沙哑，“你有感觉身体哪里不舒服吗？有没有哪里难受？”

李东海闻言仔细感受了下，“没有……赫宰，我觉得身体每个部分都很正常。”除了新长出的小穴现在有些发热。

“那就好。”李赫宰松了一口气，幸好李东海的身体好像没有受到损害。他轻轻用细长的手指拨开含羞带怯的小小阴唇，露出娇小的阴蒂和水润粉嫩的穴口，却没有女性正常的尿道口，犹豫了下，他还是把指尖抵了上去，李东海腰腹猛地一颤，发出一声急促的呻吟，“这里，有感觉吗？”

李东海因为刚才猝不及防的快感而软了骨头，僵硬的肌肉放松下来，瘫软在床上，他喘了口气，“……有。赫宰，我有感觉的……”

不止李东海有感觉，李赫宰也感受到穴口的嫩肉在羞涩的收缩吮吸着他的指尖，陌生又诱人的场景让他本就禁欲许久的下身慢慢硬挺，火热的渴求着探寻未知的秘密。

李赫宰咬着牙，把李东海重新裹好，抱着大号的蚕宝宝深深吸了几口气，可惜小小盒还是十分激动。

“赫宰……我有点怕……”李东海缩在被子里，对于身体的变化心中忐忑不安。李赫宰闻言更加用力的抱紧了他，他内心的恐慌并不比李东海少，尽管多出来的那处十分诱人让他恨不得现在就压着李东海让被窝火热起来，但是那里突然出现会不会对李东海的身体有什么影响他心里也没底，万一给李东海带来什么伤害和妨碍可怎么办才好。

李赫宰向来比李东海遇事想得更深更全面，此刻心里越来越担忧，下腹也渐渐平复下来。

“东海，我现在给始源打电话，然后我们带你去看医生，好吗？”看着李东海一听要看医生而惊慌的神情，李赫宰赶紧安抚他，“别担心，我会跟始源讲清楚，你放心，始源会安排好一切的。”

崔始源的确是会安排好一切，但是前提是他得相信李赫宰荒谬的话语。

“说什么胡话呢，你是又想出来什么新玩法了吗？要不要我现在过去~”电话那头崔始源一片开朗，琢磨着李赫宰可真是一肚子古灵精怪的主意。

“始源，我真的没有骗你。”李赫宰严肃认真的语气让崔始源稍稍正色，“东海现在很害怕，我心里也没底，当务之急是先确定东海的身体状况。”

“……发张照片给我，不然我还是不相信。哪里有这么匪夷所思的事情……”

李赫宰二话不说挂掉电话，轻轻吻了下李东海的额头，“宝宝，始源不相信，让我……拍张照片。”李东海往被子里缩了缩，太羞人了，而且，他现在变得那么奇怪……

“不要担心。我们是你最亲近的人，是最爱你的人啊……还有，我觉得我们不应该瞒着哥哥弟弟们，你的身体出现了这么大的问题，让他们早点有心理准备也好。”李东海不吭声，小小的点头，李赫宰爱怜的揉揉他的头发，心软的一塌糊涂。

多亏李东海的潜移默化，李赫宰现在拍照水平也越来越好，最起码这张照片拍的格外端正清晰，光线焦距都十分合适，发在成员们自己的小群里的时候，李赫宰觉得自己像是个倒卖黄片的。

【我信了……我现在就去联系医生，过会儿给你打电话。——马始】

【嗯，越快越好。其他人，我真的没有开玩笑，图上是东海……他出了点问题。——银赫】

【阿西！fztdugyxaufufuhp！你小子发什么乱七八糟的东西！想挨揍了吗？——希大人】

【银赫……你想清楚后果，别骗我们。——神童】

【什么呀！！！！东海哥！！！！！那是东海哥！！！！！！——厉旭】

【我发誓，真的没骗你们。东海现在在我旁边，还很害怕。——银赫】

【……我就说我这两天总觉得有什么事情要发生。——神童】

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊天啊！——厉旭】

【银赫啊……照顾好东海，始源去找医生了是吗？千万好好检查一下。——利特】

【我现在躺在床上要欲火焚身走火入魔了……明明昨天晚上还没问题啊。——希大人】

【昨天晚上？——银赫】

【呀！我现在一点录节目的心思都没有了！东海吓坏了吧，要不我过去吧！——希大人】

【我是不是酒还没醒？——圭贤】

【希澈你要担心就给东海打个电话，他现在很需要你吧，你先去录节目，等我们消息，晚上去银赫家里汇合。——利特】

【你们也别担心，有事情的先把事情处理好，然后再赶紧过来。——利特】

【银赫，始源，你们好好陪着东海，一步都不能离开，懂吗？我现在在公司，晚点去找你们。有任何消息都要马上通知我们。如果，我是说如果，东海情况不好的话，所有人，不管在干什么，能赶过去的都赶过去。——利特】

【这谁还有心思干其他的！——圭贤】

【……好吧，都听特哥的。——神童】

【放心吧，哥。——银赫】

……

李赫宰跟崔始源那边约好后，忙碌着帮六神无主的李东海洗漱换好衣服，抱着他亲了又亲才赶紧出门，记着李东海要空腹检查，自己也没想起来吃点什么垫垫肚子。

私人医院环境很好，医生也很亲切友善，崔始源没有具体说李东海身体的异变，只帮他预约了各种常规检查，一项项做下来，李赫宰崔始源两个大男人竟出了一身冷汗，越来越担心李东海的身体状况。

幸好，李东海还是很健康的，除了有点低血糖之外，感冒也好的差不多了。李赫宰和崔始源心惊胆战的站在李东海身后，听医生事无巨细的讲完，不约而同的腿软，互相搀扶着谁也没笑谁，李东海这一遭可算是把他们吓坏了。

通知其他人检查结果后，群里一片长吁短叹，终于都松了一口气。

两个人带着李东海去吃了饭，期间夹菜盛汤好不殷勤。  
“你们干嘛呀……”李东海莫名奇妙的眨眨眼睛，“我是……又不是没有长手。”

“东海，我知道，你肯定还是很不安。”崔始源在桌下抓住李东海的手，磨蹭他濡湿的手心，“我们不知道为什么会发生这种事情，但是看目前的情况，它没给你带来威胁，所以，先放下心，坦然的接受，其他的一切都交给我们，不要多想，好吗？”

看着李赫宰和崔始源明明自己都面露紧张，还一心安慰他，李东海终于抿嘴笑了，“嗯，有你们在，我不怕。”

吃完饭，李东海坐着崔始源的车，抱着上次崔始源给他买的小马抱枕香甜地眯了一小觉。回到李赫宰家，围着他转了半天的两个男人更是把他当成了不能自理的病号，连喝口水都极有眼力的送到唇边。

“我真的没事，你们别瞎忙。”李东海这会儿轻松了，瞅着坐立难安的两个人觉得既好笑又窝心。

“东海。”崔始源小心翼翼蹭过来，“我能……看看吗？”李东海羞红了脸，感觉到李赫宰握着他的手在他手背上轻轻摩挲，犹豫着点了头。

崔始源把空调温度调高，然后脱下了李东海蓝色方格的睡裤，停顿了下，感觉小腹处已经开始灼热起来，无奈的哀叹小小马不争气，然后拍拍李东海臀侧，示意他抬起一点，顺利脱掉他的内裤。

尽管已经看过了李赫宰拍的照片，还变态一样放大看了好多遍，亲眼见到李东海腿间多出来的小穴，崔始源还是惊讶于这种奇异的淫糜和美丽。因为长在会阴处，李东海的雌穴特别娇小，只能看到一道肉感细窄的缝隙，害羞带怯的露出一点点可爱的阴唇，和李东海一样，惹人疼的不行。

“东海，你真美……”

这种情色的赞美让李东海的身体隐隐发热，扭动着想合拢双腿，却被崔始源分得更开，下一秒，他感觉到那个地方被手指拨开接触到空气，情不自禁瑟缩了一下。

虽然雌穴很娇小，看起来比少女的还要稚嫩，拨开肉缝，却发现连阴蒂都乖巧的藏在嫩肉里，穴口泛着水光，粉红细嫩，就像是不破尚喜欢的草莓布丁的质感。  
崔始源着迷的看着那里，他从来不知道女性的雌穴可以这么美，让他心神荡漾，一时间竟是呆呆的凝视着眼前的娇花。

“始源……可以不看了吗？”李东海软着嗓子的奶音唤回了崔始源的神智，他稍稍凝神，然后毫不犹豫地低头将嘴唇覆上那朵待人疼爱的小肉花。

“啊！”李东海发出一声短促的呻吟，他想并拢腿却把崔始源的头夹得更紧，李赫宰安抚地吻他，细致地和他十指相扣。

小穴在空气中暴露太久，尝在嘴巴里温温凉凉，没有什么异味，反而带着股李东海沐浴露的甜香，嫩嫩的阴唇被牙齿轻咬，慢慢红肿起来，又被爱怜的吮吸，阴蒂这时已经发硬凸起，崔始源用舌尖一次次舔舐它，引得李东海一声高过一声的呻吟。

李赫宰一边安抚李东海一边眼红崔始源啧啧作响地品尝神秘的雌穴，眼看李东海眼神涣散着沉浸在陌生的快感和情欲里，李赫宰的平淡了多年的好胜心再次熊熊燃烧，修长白皙的手指灵巧地解开睡衣的纽扣，露出饱满肉欲的胸肌腹肌，他爱不释手地揉捏柔韧的肌理，用指尖挑逗敏感的乳尖，平时他稍微一掐褐红的乳尖都能让李东海麻了半边身子。

李东海的神智早就在崔始源的唇舌贴上来的时候在脑中炸成一朵璀璨的烟花了，胸前的麻痒让他忍不住向上挺了挺胸，正合李赫宰的意，干脆松开十指相扣的手，大力揉捏两团手感极好的乳肉。

“东海，可能是因为你长了女人的小洞，我突然发现你的胸比很多女孩子都大哎……”

李赫宰这个坏家伙！李东海羞恼地抬手拍他，质量好的李赫宰乖乖任他打，反正他要收利息回来的。

崔始源依旧埋头于李东海腿间沉迷不已，他的舌尖敏感的尝到从小小的穴口中流出的清液，有些咸味，像是李东海最爱的大海，但是他总感觉回味清甜，忍不住尝试着将舌头往羞涩的小穴里探，这下可苦了李东海，他哪里体会过这种刺激，即使是之前被舔弄后穴，也没有此时让他浑身过电一样舒爽。

“始源……嗯……再进去一点……”得到小女王的命令，崔始源握住李东海颤抖的腿根，用舌头打开了还无人造访过的甬道，柔软的内壁带着韧劲不自觉地收缩挤压着崔始源的舌头，甚至让他有些轻微的疼痛。太过紧致的穴道让他寸步难行，舌根发痛，只好退出一点在穴道里打转，舔舐嫩滑的内壁，逼得李东海泄出带着哭腔的呻吟。

“始源……我好难受……”李东海的上身绷紧在李赫宰掌下起伏，他快被雌穴的空虚逼疯了，恨不得有什么东西插进去狠狠搅一搅，就像平时后穴被侵入一样。“我想要……始源我想要你……赫宰，赫，我好难受……帮帮我……”

“可以吗？”崔始源抬头，唇上还染着清亮的淫液，他没有看向李东海，而是在询问李赫宰的意见。

事到如今，还有什么可以不可以，崔始源占了先机让他退下来确实不地道，李赫宰只好送他一个“白给你占了个大便宜”的白眼，麻利地脱下裤子，硬挺的阴茎贴着李东海带着泪痕的脸颊磨蹭。

崔始源得了让步，再也忍不住身下的欲望，这许多年来，他什么时候也没慌张急切像个刚开荤的毛头小子，此刻却是冲动的压着李东海的腿，直接挺腰往里送。处子穴被异物破开的瞬间疼得李东海大声哭叫，李赫宰赶紧又亲又摸的抚慰他，握住小东海疼爱了一番。

崔始源看着结合处缓缓渗出的血液僵硬地停住动作，他没和女孩子做过，不知道这种事情对女孩子来说会是怎样的，但他记得刚开始和李东海做爱时每次进入后穴李东海都要缓好久，他现在很庆幸李东海是个男孩子，不然李东海当初要遭受多少苦痛啊。

雌穴饱涨被撑开的感觉缓缓滋生成快感，疼痛淡去之后李东海扭腰往崔始源腰胯蹭，带动灼热的阴茎在穴内搅弄。

“啊……始源，动一动……求你动一动……”

崔始源额头的青筋都爆了出来，再也控制不住自己大开大合的在穴里抽送，和后穴的感觉不一样，阴茎的每一寸都被紧咬着吮吸着，每抽插一下，他的灵魂都似乎被一起绞进去。

李赫宰的性器硬的流水，铃口湿滑着在李东海脸上乱蹭，唇角被摩擦的热辣发麻，李东海终于分出一缕神智注意到欲求不满的李赫宰。他只好抬起无力的手拢着辛苦可怜的小小盒含进嘴里，努力用舌头犒劳懂事的大家伙。

李赫宰心疼李东海有鼻炎，激烈的性快感下堵住嘴巴会很难受，所以从来不让李东海帮他口交，这时也彻底忍不住了，他倒是想不管不顾的挤进后穴，又怕李东海一时承受不了，只好在湿热的口腔里稍稍肆意一下。

难得崔始源这次不那么持久，火急火燎地在穴肉又一次收缩下射在了贪吃的小穴里，半趴在李东海的肚子上大口喘气，感觉精气都被吸干。

李赫宰看他半死不活的样子，一把托起李东海，让他背靠着自己跪坐起来，摸了把已经射精的小东海揉弄几下，便贼心不死地抚上了湿漉漉的小穴，高热的小穴热情的包裹住又一位陌生来客，调皮的收缩着把他往里吞。

“东海，还好吗？”李东海使不上力气瘫软着靠在李赫宰怀里，硬烫的小小盒就虎视眈眈地抵在他的臀缝里。

“进来吧……赫，我想要你……”

李赫宰比崔始源存得住气，从下往上入得极深，顶得李东海如春日里枝头的樱花钉在他的阴茎上浑身乱颤。

“轻点……赫……慢一点……啊！”

小穴尽头的软肉悄无声息的打开，一股热烫的爱液汹涌而出，竟是被李赫宰干到了雌穴的高潮。龟头被热液一浇激得李赫宰差点没守住精关，咬牙在爱液里泡了一会儿才快速抽送紧紧箍着李东海的腰射在了穴心。

这一场性事就像是一个荒谬至极又绮丽至极的春梦。李东海享受着耳侧李赫宰的轻吻和胸前崔始源意犹未尽的舔舐，身上的肌肉还在余韵中颤抖，脑子里有想法一闪而过，身体的突然异变好像是专为这场狂欢而准备的礼物。

李赫宰家的浴缸容不下三个成年男人，崔始源只好委屈巴巴蹲在一边帮户主李赫宰一起清洗累坏了的小猫。看到李东海腰间发青的瘀痕，气愤的锤了李赫宰一拳。李东海现在在他眼里是恨不得捧在手心含在嘴里的宝贝，碰一下他都心尖直颤。

把李东海裹进被子里，又喂了杯冲好的药，看他闭上眼睛安稳的睡着，李赫宰和崔始源才放心收拾一下自己和沙发上的一片狼藉。两个人略微尴尬的坐在刚才还沾着李东海爱液的沙发上。

崔始源先开口，“我们以后得加倍的好好对待东海。”

“虽然你是个长得像马的早泄男，但说的倒像是句人话。”

崔始源语塞，那种情况下谁能顶得住！正要维护自己的尊严和小小马的能力跟李赫宰据理力争的时候，他们俩的手机几乎同时响了起来。

打开一看，是金希澈的消息，说他已经到楼下了。两人眼前一黑，又看到群里一群人七嘴八舌的抢着报告自己什么时候赶过来，崔始源和李赫宰彻底失去了求生欲望。

只希望他们能在看到李东海之后，给一马一猴留个体面的全尸。

三天后，李东海在经过了如狼似虎的一群男人抢的头破血流的轮番蹂躏之后，终于谢天谢地发现自己的身体恢复正常了。都是些坏家伙，这几天换着花样的拉着他做，活是色鬼投胎。

喜滋滋的告诉众人他恢复正常了，群里哀嚎遍野，一片惋惜过后，又不约而同庆幸李东海变回正常，这些人，都是在用心爱着他的呀，无论发生什么，李东海的健康和快乐永远都是他们心中的一位。心情开朗地刷着牙看群里幼稚的男人们斗嘴，李东海非常有眼力见的看到金希澈的一条消息。

【唉……我们东海要是真的能给我生个宝宝该多好，我要带着宝宝一起看倚天屠龙记，教育从娃娃抓起！——希大人】

……

他亲哥一定是疯了。李东海想着金希澈要他要的发狠的模样，心有余悸，幸好他不能生宝宝，不然宝宝长大可能会扯着嗓子叫他亲哥爹，叫他娘。

——end


End file.
